The Legend of Samuel Harrington: A New Man Is Born
Prologue Samuel Harrington. This is a name that has been spoken by many men, and name that has been seen and printed on parchment all throughout Europe. But who is he? Where did he come from? In these stories, I will be revealing the complete lifeline of Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington, for birth to death, to rebirth. I will be revealing his life, spilling his darkest secrets to you, the wiki. These stories will enthrall you, and keep you wanting more. But be warned, these stories are not for the feint of heart. There will be vulgarity, blood, heinous torture, and gory content. You have been warned. Without further adieu, I present to you... the biography of Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington. Chapter One: The Birth of a Legend It was a dark, stormy afternoon. Arthur John Harrington and his wife, Sylvia Harrington were in the doctor's office. The screams of pregnancy could be heard throughout all the rest of the village. "You're almost through, Mrs. Harrington, just one final push and it'll be out!" Doc Grog said. With one final "AAAAAHHH" and a push, the baby was out. "You have given birth to a boy!" the Doc said. "Oh, thank the Lord!" said Arthur, with a sigh of relief. The date was July 25th, 1569, 2:22 PM. It has been said that some very strange astronomical happenings went on on the day of his birth. The planets were supposedly aligned, with a solar eclipse happening as well. Whether these events are true or not is unknown. Sylvia held her new born baby boy in her hands. "Have you given any though to a name?" asked Doc. "Samuel... Percival... Aberforth... Arthur... Harrington." spoke the boy's father. And with that, Samuel Harrington was brought into this world. Chapter Two: An Assassin Growing Samuel picked up the sword. It was large and heavy for his three-year-old hands, yet, the emotion he showed towards the weapon concerned his aged father. "It seems he has an interest in weapons... how concerning." spoke the boy's mother. "He's just curious as to what the damned thing is." responded his father. Samuel showed great interest in the weapon. There was a gleam in his eyes as he held the sword in his tiny hands. Almost as if he longed to hold a sword in his hand, longed to use it. It seemed his curiosity in the weapon grew. Samuel stood with the sword in his hand, and swung. "Oh, Holy Christ!" shouted his father, surprised, as Samuel swung the sword at a small plant in the house, chopping it in two. They lived in the hills of a place called Emerald Isle, a small, yet bustling ocean village, with a lot of fishing and trade with British merchants. Samuel's father happened to be one of those merchants, and a very respected Englishmen of wealth, power, and fame. His wife was practised in voodoo, and she knew it well. Using it to help cure sickness around the village, and keeping the village safe from storms or Pirates, by scaring them off. The village was a place of wealthiness, with almost all of its population having a lot of money. The fishing industry was booming here, as there were a lot of large and famed fish that many people sought out, and fishing boats could be rented for 500 gold pieces, and this happened often. "Oh, dear!" his mother said in response to the cut-in-half plant! "Honey, that was my rare Golden Dalea Daphadilus!" she said, rather irritated at Samuel for having swung the sword. "Oh, darling, he's just having a little fun! Lighten up, it's not like he meant to do it." responded his father. The young boy looked down at the sword, realizing the damage it could do, and the power one held in their hands when wielding such a weapon. In realizing this, he put the sword down, and walked away. Chatper Three: A Sharp Interest As Samuel grew, his interest in weapons grew, and it grew quickly. By age five, he was able to adequately defend himself with a sword. He was training himself how to use deadly weapons, and was particularly interested in enchanted weapons. He began to research famous weapons of history. He researched many famous historical weapons such as: The Sword of Quetzlcoatl, the Mameluke Sword, but the one he saw most interest in was the Sword of Cortez. He found out that it was said to be the most powerful blade in the world, and its appearance would take on that of which the holder desired. Its blade was crafted of many different materials, as to be able to kill a variety of different creatures. Instantly, he had a desire to hold this blade in his hand, but he figured he would never even come close to the blade, so his interest moved on to daggers. Daggers and small concealable blades interested Samuel as well. He took a pair of his father's throwing knives, knives that were gifted to his father from the head of the Abu Nar Clan. They were extremely legendary blades. His father to this day does not know he took them. By age six, Samuel had created a dummy in his back yard, on which he practiced his weapons. He became quite skilled for such a young child. His father had noted his progress, and decided that he would assist him in training. His father came outside whilst Samuel was training with his rather elegant cutlass. "Son, I have seen your interest in weapons, and in being a master swordsman myself, I would like to train you. I am going to teach you everything I know about blades." Samuel gladly accepted his father's offer. It was this moment that would change the course of his entire knowledge of weapons. His father began training him right away, teaching him proper stance and posture when fighting with a sword. Samuel's skill with a sword would grow to a point that nobody had seen yet in history. With one single sword, his father was teaching him very elegant moves. Samuel's father taught him, in just that one hour, how to successfully kill an enemy, and multiple enemies from two to ten. After this, Samuel was beat. He went inside, and ate. After his delicious meal of cheese and steak, he went to his room, and went to sleep. Chapter Four: Deadliness Rising Over the course of the next few weeks, Samuel's father, between work and rest, would train his son to be the best assassin he could be. Yet he was still curious as to how this interest arose in his child. After having taught him much with a sword, including broadswords, cutlasses, sabres, and rapiers, he moved on to daggers and throwing knives, and throwing axes. Samuel first started with the dagger. His father taught him how to use its small size and weightlessness to his advantage, quickly severing enemies in half. Samuel was also taught how to poison the blade of a dagger or throwing knife with a variety of poisons his mother had kept in jars, extracted from wasps, fly traps, and various other poisonous creatures. He learned quick attacks that would stun and surprise an enemy. He also practiced his poisoned weapons on rats and squirrels and other small creatures living in the hills. He threw a poisoned dagger and a large rat scurrying by, it fell instantly, dead. Samuel walked and pulled the blade out of it. Although his father had taught him much about bladed weapons, Samuel did not realize that most of what he would use against enemies--tactics that nobody else knows--he would learn himself, through the various battles that were to come in his life. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories